


joohn phoenix turnabout pipe

by Locked_Attorney



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locked_Attorney/pseuds/Locked_Attorney
Summary: can john penix beat the killer 1 on 1 in the game known as super mario bros?





	joohn phoenix turnabout pipe

turnabout pipe  
john phoenix was playing super mario bros on NES he was in world 1-1 and he went down the green pipe to get the coins but the game glitched or something because mario got stuck

he jumped out and hit an invisible block next to the pipe but instead of a 1up it had a key so he went back into the pipe and it opened to the coin room and there was a dead goomba inside

john phoenix grabbed the coins to figure out who the killer was and saw there was blood on one of the coins he then hit a block above him to get fingerprint powder but the prints on the coin didnt match anyone in the game even when he went back to the aboveworld or in bowsers castle

mario exited the game and went to 2 player thats there now and played as luigi and john phoenix presented the fingerprint results and saw they matched him

when he went down the pipe he could go in without hitting the block because he had a key to it

luigi jumped into the goomba at the start of the level by john phoenix for his guilty

the end


End file.
